IF U SEEK AMI
by luna shinigami
Summary: Un hotel.. un beso, palabras, amor... puede serlo y no serlo, esta en ustedes ver si esto es una historia de amor convencional. SLASH


**IF U SEEK AMI**

By Luna Shinigami

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, más si las tramas que he aquí traído para ustedes, espero que sea de su completo agrado, evitemos el PLAGIO campaña de Katrina Le Fay y adoptada por Lun Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sus pasos refinados, zapatos negros Louis Vuitton perfectamente lustrados, camisa negra Versace y un fino traje negro de cinco botones Armani, reloj de plata y diamantes Rolex en la mano izquierda, gafas traslucidas sin marco Cartier y un maletín Dior negro ejecutivo en la mano izquierda, el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y un mechón travieso que se iba hacia delante, muchos y muchas se volteaban a ver este portento de hombre de 1.75 centímetros de piel perfecta y aristocracia en su andar, el olor a Givenchi lo hacían pasar por un modelo o un actor que tal vez no hayan reconocido.

Aquellos mismos pasos refinados lo llevan al Empire State miro al portero bajando las gafas y este solo le abrió la puerta con cortesía, ese hermoso joven siempre venia allí a la misma hora todos los viernes.

El hombre, muchacho, jovencito de porte y elegancia, excelentes ropas y más allá, clase visible, ni se anunció, siguió a uno de los ascensores principales y entro completamente solo, sonrió, alzando la cabeza con una sensualidad y aristocracia única.

Bajo en el piso 101, y salió, no había nadie, saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta electrónica y se quitó las gafas y desordeno suavemente su cabello, quito de su dulce cuello de cisne la corbata metiéndola al maletín y paso la tarjeta por la ranura para que esta le permitiera la entrada a la habitación, aquella llave electrónica que él solo tenía llave, el... y el "otro".

Entro despacio viendo el vino servido y dos patéticas velas simulando una dulce y romántica tarde.

Dejo en el maletín en el sillón de la sala principal y unos fuertes brazos le cerraron la cintura mientras sentía el otro cuerpo encima de él, podía incluso a través de su costoso Armani sentir el pene erecto del otro, a pesar de que tuviera también ropa.

-¿estuviste esperándome?- dijo en tono coqueto y agudo lamiéndose los labios de forma provocadora dándose la vuelta y revolviendo sus cabellos mientras le robaba un beso violento.

-No sabes cuánto, llevo 15 minutos pensando en llevarte a la cama- respondió el otro con agudo gruñido… dispuesto a morderlo pero fue alejado un poco por el mas bajo.

-No me muerdas, lo sabes...- dijo mirándole…- no puedes marcarme la piel, Potter- sonrió con altanería.

El otro suspiro empezando prodigar suaves besos en el cuello desbotonando despacio cada uno de los botones del maldito traje. Hasta que le quito la chaqueta y el chaleco.

-no sé porque llevas tanta ropa si sabes que te la voy a quitar…- murmuro el de aquellos ojazos verdes.

-No sé porque pones las estúpidas velas todos los viernes y aun lo haces- dijo contrarrestando... Dejándose desnudar por aquellas manos expertas que conocían su cuerpo como si fuese un mapa.

-soy romántico…- respondió escuchando un bufido ajeno, pero se decidió en no dejarlo hablar más y cubrió su boca con la suya, mordiendo los labios y aspirando el olor a hombre que tenía el otro, sus manos tocaron con sensualidad aquella camisa negra que hacía que ese ser se viera más etéreo, aquel que le había robado el corazón hace dos años, el alma entera.

Como las mejillas se tornaban rojos, no por algún tipo de vergüenza sino por la excitación del momento, como aquel hermoso cabello rubio se agitaba en cada moviendo sutil de la cabeza y como esos ojos grises que brillaban en la oscuridad fueran objeto de sus fetiches más escondidos, aquel hombre, el menos pensado, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

El mismo Malfoy altanero gemía entre sus brazos, él, era ahora el que hacía que su piel blanca tuviera tonalidades rosas excitantes y deliciosas, lujuriosas.

Es mas Draco Malfoy parecía uno de los íncubos, el de la lujuria y el como la Gula quería devorarlo completo… hacer de ese viernes a las tres de la tarde fuese eterno.

Las manos del rubio también empezaron a trabajar quitando la camisa verde oscura que tenía el pelinegro... Sus dedos trazaban círculos imaginarios que excitaban al contrario. Su cuerpo serpenteaba sobre el león provocándolo y agitando cada vez más su respiración, haciendo de esta acelerada y sexual.

Con agilidad, por su fuerza bruta y demás por su estatura, Potter cogió al rubio de la cintura haciendo que este colocara ambas piernas en la cintura de aquel hombre que le superaba por 10 centímetros la estatura y dejo que le condujera contra la pared para besarse a gusto y poder tocarse como bien podía.

-estas…. Ahhh por merlín muy efusivo Hoy, Potter- dijo entre gemidos el rubio viéndose despojado de la camisa que termino en alguna parte del salón principal de la lujosa Suite.

-me provocas, me engañas, Me incitas, es tu culpa Dragón- murmuro – además no soy merlín, soy Harry Potter- dijo restregando su hombría contra la del hombre encima suyo.

Draco sonrió con malicia, mientras cabalgaban ambos vestidos de la cintura para bajo...- creo que esto se hace mejor desnudos no lo crees Potty- dijo sensualmente en su oído.

El de cabellos negros ahora completamente desordenados, piel morena gruño bajándolo quitándole el pantalón con algo de rapidez – si lo dañas lo pagas Potter, es un Armani- dijo Draco dejándose desnudar mostrando que no llevaba ropa interior, mientras su virilidad saltaba a la vista de Harry que lo vio como un delicioso manjar, el pene erecto blanco, apenas si tenía vello púbico unas hebras rubias... y aquella bolsa donde estaban sus testículos hinchada y blanca un poco más oscura que su pene, la chupo, escuchando un grito de placer de su receptor.

-lo Pago…- murmuro sin dejar de chupar los testículos con fuerza como queriendo marcar esa parte, ya que no podía marcar el resto de su cuerpo.

-Po.. ¡Ahhh Potter!- gimió con fuerza pensando que sus pálidas piernas no podrían sostenerlo más, cuando sintió que era volteado contra la pared con urgencia, dejando su hermoso rostro contra la pared.

-¡gime! ¡Gime!- le ordenó con algo de pasión en su voz, con mucha pasión, exagerada puede ser, pero si Draco pudiera ver sus ojos podría ver que además de la pasión con rabia, con ira… con decepción y miles de cosas más.

Ante el pedido del más alto, el rubio gimió con fuerza, como si no le interesara que los escucharan, claro estando en la suite única del piso 101 del Empire State que le iba a importar.

Sintió como una gruesa palanca empezaba a ingresar en él, más no repelió la falta de lubricante o preparación, solo trato de apoyarse más en la pared y abrir sus piernas para permitir la entrada del otro en su cuerpo, una abrupta pero que no iba a negarle.

-estrecho ¿cómo demonios... ahhh lo haces?- pregunto Potter mientras sus manos más morenas que la suave piel, tomaban la cintura para evitar la huida, aunque sabía que el rubio no huiría… entro con fuerza tanta, que Draco gimió de dolor y sitio que penas sus pies le alzaban un poco y casi no tocaban el suelo… siempre era igual de bruto. – No te quejes- murmuro en su oído.

El rubio evito la maldición y sonrió – ahhh ¡más duro!- gimió sin desearlo... esperando las embestidas y ante su orden fue un detonador… sentía como le levantaba del suelo y él no tenía ningún punto de tenencia, sentía como golpeaba en todo con fuerza, la desesperación del otro y en parte le entendía.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más potentes hasta que Draco lo sintió porque miro hacia abajo, le había desgarrado de nuevo, aun así, él pedía más y el moreno le daba más… empezó a golpear con éxito su próstata… y gracias a merlín lo hizo, Draco comenzó a gemir con más fuerza hasta venirse contra la pared de la lujosa suite y al poco rato sintió el semen espeso, blanco y caliente dentro de él, le quemaba pero le aliviaba vaya que contradicción.

Sintió como el moreno salía de él y le alzaba, la contextura de Draco era más delgada, más fácil de trasportar a la inmensa cama de la otra habitación de la suite.

-lo siento, me emocione- pidió disculpas, mientras servía dos whiskey y le entregaba una a Draco.

-lo sé, siempre lo haces pero debes tener cuidado- le pidió por quien sabe cuántas veces en dos años, bebiendo el escoses que le había pasado de buena cava y le sonrió a Harry tendiéndole las manos para que se acostara entre sus brazos, cosa que no negó el de ojos verdes, encontrando su lugar favorito en el mundo, entre los brazos de su dragón.- ¿cómo están las cosas? ¿Veo que estas enfadado? ¿Puedo saber porque?-

-Problemas en el mundo mágico, todo el mundo desea que le solucione los problemas pero no es fácil, el ministerio es una basura- rumio sintiendo las suaves caricias del otro entre sus cabellos.

-pero tú puedes, eres poderoso y tienes los medios a tu favor, una bella esposa que dentro de poco tendrá a tu heredero, eso da credibilidad Harry- sonrió besándole – es una buena plataforma política… pero bueno yo no sé- dijo sonriéndole.

-solo contigo tengo paz Draco- alzo el rostro y beso los labios del rubio – tú me escuchas sin criticarme, me dedicas tiempo al menos para saber mis problemas, Ginny no me escucha así, solo tengo que estar pendiente de ella , de los problemas de los Weasley… no me siento bien con ellos…-

-esto es efímero Harry lo sabes… te escucho y soy atento, pero ellos son tu familia, aquellos que amas, conmigo encuentras paz y siempre lo harás pero ellos son tu sustento- le beso los labios haciendo sonreír al moreno.

Esa tarde fue tomado tres veces más mientras le bañaban en el champán más cara que había, su cuerpo fue venerado y a cambio, escucho cada uno de los problemas que tenía el moreno, cada uno de los líos del mundo mágico.

Entrada la noche… cerca de las nueve sintió a Harry levantarse y le sonrió abrazándolo – que tengas un buen viaje- dijo viéndole vestir y levantándose el aunque mucho más adolorido, su entraba dolía y sangraba pero bueno.

-si. gracias, espérame en una semana- le dijo con suavidad y ternura, con tantas cosas que le demostraban esos ojos verdes, cosas que sabía no eran correspondidas – Draco- se terminó de acomodar la corbata – no sigas con esto….- le pidió y al ver el rostro del rubio se acercó a la cama besándole – quiero ser… único-

El rubio suspiro – No y lo sabes…. Este es mi trabajo Harry, no pienso dejarlo- sonrió besándolo, suavemente con ternura – ¿te espero el próximo viernes?- pregunto

Harry sabía que era imposible, suspiro y asintió – sin falta dragón, el viernes a esta hora- le beso la última vez de esa semana y salió de allí.

El rubio bufo enfadado pero suspiro, nada podía hacer ni cambiar, realmente no lo deseaba, con cuidado fue a la bañera y disfruto de una larga y deliciosa sobre todo reconfortante ducha.

Escucho el teléfono móvil, acomodo su Rolex y leyó el mensaje, sonrió como un sol, se vistió de nuevo dejando todo en orden, saliendo de allí. Tomando el ascensor y bajando donde le esperaba un auto, un Ferrari California de color azul eléctrico, se subió acomodando sus gafas y sonrió a la persona a su lado.

-¿estás cansado?- le pregunto una gruesa y sensual voz.

-algo.- bostezo tomando su Iphone y mirando los saldos de su cuenta –hizo el pago de todo un mes-

-claro Dragón no por nada eres un poco caro- río viendo el mohín del rubio que apenas si hacía.

-¿un poco caro? Te recuerdo que casi puedo cobrar lo mismo que tu…. – dijo sonriendo en el semáforo en rojo, el flamante auto se detuvo y Draco tomo del cabello negro como la noche a su acompañante y le beso.

-primero lávate la boca si quieres besarme... aun hueles a Potter- dijo despectivo.

-y Tu a Black y aquí estamos- dijo enfurruñándose más.

-lo siento Dragón, sé que solo es trabajo, como son ellos pero me molesta que Potter comparta este viernes contigo lo sabes…-

-yo También lo siento, pero sabes que son citas que tengo ya programadas, además Potter es un buen cliente, Sev-

El de cabellos y ojos como el ónix más profundo sonrió – lo sé, También lo es Black, paga bien a la semana- dijo acomodando sus mechones negros.

Sonrió el rubio, abrazándolo y continuando su camino por las transitadas calles de nueva York la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Draco siempre fue un niño mimado, Severus deseaba ser mimado,

Ambos conocían el bien de la sexualidad,

Ambos les gustaba sentirse poderosos ante estos hombres,

No solo Harry James Potter, Ministro de magia y ante Sirius Orión Black jefe de Aurores, no, era ante hombres como senadores, magistrados, presidentes y abogados, hombres que manejaban el país y tal vez el mundo.

No solo eran gigolos que abrían las piernas,

Sino también concejeros matrimoniales, ayudantes de estética y hasta colaboradores del gobierno, terminaban siendo oídos y paño de lágrimas de estos grandes hombres.

No era fácil, aun así lo hacían y eran los mejores en su trabajo…

Aun así mientras les durara la belleza, ninguno de los dos iba a renunciar, ¿Quién va a renunciar a un trabajo donde pueden ganarse 40.000 dólares a la semana como minino?

El auto siguió su imponente marcha, Hoy irían de Compras a Louis Vuitton e incluso a ver la semana de la moda en esta hermosa ciudad, que los veía cada día, que era confidente de sus secretos y los de sus clientes.

Que les daba trabajo todos los días.

 **Las Reglas de Draco:**

 **1\. Separo trabajo de vida Normal:** Nunca Olvido que soy Draco, solo cuando pagan la tarifa requerida soy Dragón.

 **2\. Tomo el control:** dentro de una habitación las reglas son claras, el mando lo tengo yo y así será siempre, sin excusas

 **3\. Antes que nada el dinero:** el dinero debe estar antes que nada, sin dinero no empieza la diversión... sino aparece el dinero, Dragón tampoco lo hará.

 **4\. Seguridad:** se todo acerca de mis clientes. Principalmente si sus cheques tienen fondos ¿de dónde vienen? ¿De dónde sale el dinero?, el conocimiento hace parte de mi excelencia.

 **5\. Soy un profesional:** a la ahora acordada estaré arreglado y preparado. Esto puede incluir un disfrazas las fantasías son mi especialidad.

 **6\. No reparo en gastos:** si hablamos de ropa y lencería no escatimo en gastos, el estilo comienza con las prendas que más se ocultan o más se muestran, también me gustan los perfumes.

 **7\. Soy discreto:** No me corresponde buscar al cliente, ellos acuden directamente a mi o Severus, eso diferencia me diferencia de los demás prostitutos.

 **8\. Soy indiferente:** No me corresponde decir que mi cliente es excelente en la cama, si mi cliente es horrible tampoco lo sabrá.

 **9\. Mi cliente es mi cliente:** entre mi cliente y yo jamás puede existir el amor, si comienzo a darme cuenta que algo está sucediendo y supera el negocio, No vuelvo a verlo.

 **10\. Disfruto mi trabajo:** Solo se puede ser un profesional disfrutando de su trabajo, y así debe ser siempre...

 _Y déjenme decirles un secreto. Que soy un excelente profesional_

Owary

*-* Lunita se la fumo verde XD no se…. Pero me gusto Bye! Gracias a todas


End file.
